


andrew minyard, beacon of light

by coiledrage



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Soft Andriel, Soft Foxes, Soft!Andrew, foxes react, i swear everything i write will have a smidge of foxes react it’s my favorite fucking aftg tag, its all soft im a softie and a sucker for soft foxes, soft!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coiledrage/pseuds/coiledrage
Summary: neil smiles. he thinks, andrew is the sun. and knows it to be true. andrew is his sun.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	andrew minyard, beacon of light

andrew’s hair glowed. much like his skin and his gold eyes. he was a being of light shrouded in shadows. a beacon swathed in black. neil’s eyes burned just looking at him, standing with his shoulders back, his regal neck straight and bared. 

nicky was saying something to him and allison, hand on neil’s, leaning in and smiling, eyes warm and brotherly. and neil, burning eyes and all, could not look away from andrew.

andrew, who was distracted from neil’s gaze by kevin’s enthusiastic hands as they conversed. andrew, who glanced away from kevin, hiding his fondness behind an eye-roll that settles on neil, afterward. andrew, who sighs through his nose when he catches neil and mouths  _ “stop” _ at him. neil smiles. he thinks,  _ andrew is the sun.  _ and knows it to be true. andrew is  _ his _ sun. 

“you could at least look at us periodically, neil. politely indulge. try to play it off as if you’re not completely ignoring nicky to stare at your boy.” allison chides from neil’s other side on the couch.

“sorry.” neil replies, eyes still on andrew, unapologetic in his smile and his warm sigh. andrew’s ears flush pink, so he busies himself in his conversation with kevin, even if it looks like kevin is just ranting about something history-related.

nicky groans, but he looks amused, “you’re the _worst._ ”

“i think it’s cute.” matt chimes in, resting a hand on neil’s shoulder as he rounds the couch and sits with dan on the loveseat closest to the tv. 

renee, still sitting cross-legged on the floor before the tv, turns to say, “movies all set.”

the foxes cheer from various places around the room.

andrew and kevin make their way over. nicky and allison share a quick  look before leaving neil alone on the sofa. andrew take allison’s place, and throws a leg over neil’s knee. “you were staring.” he mumbles, low enough that only allison, bundled under blankets at their feet, could hear him.

“always.” neil replies, shamelessly. he doesn’t stop staring. hadn’t. never will. he lets out a soft breath and lifts his hands till they’re plainly in andrew’s line of sight. andrew huffs, but he doesn’t move his leg, so neil takes that as an opportunity to fold his scarred hands over andrew’s knee. it’s nice. they sit there, two loaded guns snug in a holster, two knives blanketed by sheaths. neil smiles, and for once, the expression is his own. it’s  _ nice _ .


End file.
